Jean Grey (Earth-616)
Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after Jean's own.Related in Fantastic Four 286. The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, she would gain her "heart's desire." What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. She held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. The Phoenix Force used its powers to ensure the survival of the X-Men in their return to Earth and crash landing in Jamaica Bay off New York City. It was also responsible for casting Jean into a coma-like state and placing her within a cocoon-like construction, which rested for years at the bottom of Jamaica Bay while her injuries healed completely. Thus the Phoenix Force fulfilled its pledge to Jean. Classic X-Men #8 Following the crash landing in Jamaica Bay, the Phoenix Force took Jean's place as a member of the X-MenPhoenix masqueraded as Jean Grey for X-Men Vol 1 #101-137, when, based on Jean's conscience, it chose to die human rather than live as a god. as The Phoenix, continued Jean's romance with Scott, healed the M'Kraan Crystal and would ultimately be corrupted into Dark Phoenix by Mastermind and the Hellfire Club and commit suicide on the moon.This is actually a retcon of the original Claremont-Byrne storyline. Originally intending her to be depowered at the end of Uncanny X-Men 136, John Byrne and Chris Claremont were over-ruled by editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, who was uncomfortable with a "mass murderer" going unpunished for her crimes. Thus Phoenix regained her powers in Uncanny X-Men 137 only to sacrifice herself. After committing suicide on the moon as Dark Phoenix, the portion of Jean Grey-Summers' consciousness that had bonded with the Phoenix force awoke in the afterlife (a realm later called the White Hot Room). Jean found herself on top of a floating tower in an outer space like realm wondering why she wasn't dead. Dressed in a White Phoenix outfit Jean wondered if there are three phases of the Phoenix: Green the Good, Red the Bad, and White to which she had not discovered the meaning to. Later Jean was approached by Death itself who manifested as a male cosmic construction worker. Death had Jean build towers in the afterlife to house the souls of Dark Phoenix's victims. Jean also relived the experience of the destruction of the D'Bari system from the point of view of the victims. Death told Jean Grey that she was destined to become the Phoenix to heal the M'Kraan Crystal and that if she and the Phoenix were not meant for each other then they would not have reached out for each other. Death told Jean that she was an avatar of the Phoenix because her "spirit" was "most closely carved" from the Phoenix. Death told her that her perceptions and imagination had influenced the Phoenix and that it belonged to her by right and would one day come to her children. Death instructed Jean to return to life to live and learn. Jean and her Phoenix energies went to Jean's original body in the cocoon and to Madelyne Pryor, her clone in Mister Sinister's lab. Classic X-Men #43 Jean Grey's Return Many months after Phoenix's death, the Avengers found Jean's pod beneath Jamaica BayCitation needed. and brought it to the Fantastic Four for study. Jean released herself from the pod, at first unable to remember her encounter with the Phoenix Force, but with the help of the Avengers and Fantastic Four she remembered what happened.Fantastic Four 286 As a result of her harrowing experiences, Jean had lost her telepathic powers, but the strength of her telekinetic powers had greatly increased. Jean was reunited with her fellow founding X-Men members, Angel, Beast, Cyclops, and Iceman.''X-Factor'' #1 She was greatly disturbed to learn of the current wave of anti-mutant sentiment in the country, Xavier's recent disappearance, and the fact that the then current X-Men were now working alongside Magneto, the original X-Men's greatest foe.In X-Factor, citation needed. Because the others agreed with Jean that they should do something about the current situation of mutants, the five friends founded a new organization to help other superhuman mutants, X-Factor. While Jean had been in suspended animation Scott had married Madelyne Pryor''Uncanny X-Men'' #175, a clone of Jean Grey created by Mister SinisterRevealed in UXM, issue number needed. Madelyne had been a failed experiment until she was brought to life by the portion of Jean's consciousness that had been borrowed by the Phoenix Force and a spark of the Phoenix Force which had been rejected by Jean's body while in the cocoon. Eventually Madelyne Pryor went mad, developed vast powers, and became known as the Goblin Queen.Inferno: ''Uncanny X-Men'' #239-243 and ''X-Factor'' #36-39 The Goblin Queen died in combat with Marvel Girl. As a result of a psychic link, Jean acquired the memories of both Madelyne Pryor and the Phoenix's duplicate of her. Jean also acquired a spark of the Phoenix Force but managed to keep it mostly suppressed until she was able to expel it while helping an alien race fight off a Celestial. X-Factor #50 Jean's telepathy eventually returned while battling the villainous Psynapse.''X-Factor'' #65 Later, after Professor Xavier returned from a long sojourn in space with the Shi'ar and LilandraSee ''Uncanny X-Men'' #273-278, Marvel Girl and the other members of X-Factor rejoined the X-Men.''X-Factor'' #70 and ''Uncanny X-Men'' #280. Marriage Some years later, Scott and Jean married.X-Factor 53, Scott proposes but Jean turns him down. Uncanny X-Men 309, Jean proposes to Scott. X-Men Vol 2 #30, Jean and Scott marry During their honeymoon, however, their spirits were transported two millennia into an alternate future and were placed in new bodies by the Askani cult.Cyclops and Phoenix mini-series Their leader, Rachel Summers, the daughter of the Scott and Jean Summers of an alternate reality. As Slym and Redd, Scott and Jean spent years in that future time, raising Nathan Dayspring, the son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, who had earlier been brought to the future.X-Factor 68 Eventually, Scott and Jean returned to their own time and bodies, leaving Nathan in the future to become the heroic warrior Cable. Since then she has had a stronger relationship with Cable, and he secretly learned that she was Redd when they fought the Phalanx on the astral plane. In Rachel's honor Jean adopted the name Phoenix when she returned to the X-Men. Onslaught Jean was confronted by Onslaught, who claimed he could give her the power of the Phoenix Force once again and showed her Xavier's hidden memories, including an attraction for her. X-Men #53 Juggernaut then confronted her, and the two went to the Z'Nox chamber to try and unlock Onslaught's identity with the chamber shielding them from detection. Her attempts to warn the other X-Men caused Onslaught to 'muzzle' her, and she returned to the Z'Nox chamber to deliver the infamous warning that Bishop (Lucas Bishop) saw in his future.Citations needed. Zero Tolerance During Operation: Zero Tolerance, Cyclops was implanted with a 'nano-bomb.' Phoenix strained herself considerably using her telekinesis to protect her husband long enough until surgery could be done to remove it. Needing time to recover, Scott and Jean temporarily retired to Alaska. While training, Jean began wearing a costume similar to the one the Phoenix Force incarnation of her wore and seemed to be manifesting the firebird effect with her telekinesis. While this worried Scott, Jean reassured him that she was well and simply training herself. Apocalypse At the dawn of the new millennium, the mutant warlord Apocalypse captured the Twelve: powerful mutants who would determine the fate of their kind, including Cyclops and Phoenix. They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of X-Man, a time-tossed teenager possessed of vast telepathic and telekinetic power, and ascend to a state of cosmic awareness. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott shoved X-Man out of Apocalypse's draining circuit, merging with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Phoenix detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him. However, he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished. Investigating rumors that he was alive, Phoenix and Cable found Cyclops struggling to reassert his mind over Apocalypse's psyche. Phoenix exorcised the warlord from Cyclops and Cable shattered his essence. Thanks to the support of his wife and adopted family, Scott was able to shake off the devastating effects of his merger with Apocalypse and rejoin the X-Men. Power Switch Jean Grey-Summers will revisit her experience as White Phoenix interacting with Death when the machine Prosh recruits her and some others for a special mission to fight The Stranger. A part of the mission included revisiting key moments in their past to learn new insights. As Jean Grey-Summers awoke in the afterlife in the White and Gold Phoenix costume, Death greets her. In order to help her after the Psi-War, Phoenix and Psylocke switched powers. Phoenix lost her telekinesis but her telepathy increased greatly. Phoenix began to manifest "Phoenix raptors" that represented her telepathic powers "honed to their sharpest edge". As a result of the power switch, Phoenix temporarily displayed a shadow astral form with a Phoenix symbol over her right eye.Uncanny X-Men #381, Rachel Summers currently uses this imagery. Phoenix would later be recruited by Prosh for a special mission where she would use the Phoenix Force to touch and talk to the cosmic being known as Eternity. During this mission to stop The Stranger from manipulating human evolution Phoenix also discovered that she is an Omega mutant. Jean was also forced to relive various moments from her past such as piloting the shuttle, being in the cocoon, the moment Phoenix died, and meeting Death in the afterlife. He explains that she is one of the few people he has done this twice for except with her the first time and second time have been the same time, even though the first time was technically with the Phoenix. He reiterates that she and the Phoenix chose each other. He tells Jean that she hungered for power when she touched the Phoenix. Death explains that her hunger scared the fundamental forces of the universe because she was a human mutant with unlimited potential for growth. One day those like her could grow to replace the fundamental forces of the universe. X-Men Forever #3 After undergoing a Secondary Mutation, her telekinesis returned as well. New X-Men The Xavier Institute opened its doors to students once more, with Jean Grey-Summers becoming Headmistress of the school for a short time. When the U-Men attacked the school, students aided Phoenix in repelling their attack while she once again manifested the Phoenix raptor. During Cassandra Nova's daring attack on the Shi'ar empire and subsequent assault on the Xavier Institute, Phoenix used Cerebra to splinter Charles Xavier's mind into every mutant on Earth. The trap worked as when Cassandra (in Xavier's body) activated Cerebro, Xavier reclaimed his body. The Phoenix Force started to appear as another personality within Jean, even having a conversation with Xavier on it's role in events to come. Emma Frost The rift formed between Jean and her husband after his possession by Apocalypse was getting worse, and it began to be filled by Emma Frost; what started as therapy became a telepathic affair with Cyclops. Tipped off by the Stepford Cuckoos, Phoenix rampaged through Emma's mind. Immediately after, Emma was shot while in her organic diamond form by the Cuckoo Esme and shattered all over the mansion's kitchen. Phoenix saw through the Cuckoos lies, and repaired Emma at the molecular level displaying incredible telekinetic power. Asteroid M The X-Man Xorn was revealed to be a traitor and was now claiming to be Magneto. Tricked by the Magneto impostor, Phoenix and Wolverine ended up trapped on Asteroid M drifting closer to the Sun. Dying, Wolverine killed Jean and awoke the Phoenix Force within her. Using her incredible powers, Phoenix returned with Logan to New York City to face "Magneto". Defeated, his last act was to give Phoenix a stroke on the planetary level. Dying in Scott's arms, she urged him to live. Here Comes Tomorrow 150 years in the future, a Phoenix egg hatched and Phoenix was reborn once more. It was revealed that instead of rejoining the X-Men after Phoenix's death, a mourning Cyclops quit the team leaving a desperate Beast to pick up the pieces. Using the drug Kick, actually an aerosol form of Sublime, Beast is corrupted and sets a chain of events that leaves the world in ruin. Phoenix removes the Sublime entity from Beast, absorbs the future reality into the White Hot Room. In the White Hot Room, Jean appeared in her White and Gold Phoenix costume and was referred to by the Phoenix Consciousness as a White Phoenix of the Crown. Jean had felt like she was "suppose to fix something that was dying" but the Phoenix Consciousness said that she had "lost concentration in there". Met by other Phoenix avatars, Jean was urged to let her universe die but she decided to heal it. With some guidance from the Phoenix Consciousness, Jean takes her universe in the palm of her hands and decides to create a new future by nudging Scott to continue Xavier's school and his relationship with Emma Frost.New X-Men #154 Phoenix Endsong The Phoenix Force was reconstituted before its time and was assaulted by a Shi'ar warship and as a result, a great deal of its power was splintered across the galaxy. . The Shi'ar had also hoped to kill Jean Grey-Summers who they refered at times as the Phoenix's "host, heart, and self". The Force arrived on Earth, discovered that Phoenix was dead, and proceeded to forcibly resurrect her. However, it goes terribly wrong, as neither Jean nor the Phoenix were fully prepared for the rebirth, and as a result, the Phoenix Force went insane, once again becoming the Dark Phoenix. Jean realized that things were wrong and that they should be in the White Hot Room and that the Force is "sick, blind, and has forgotten" The X-Men formulated a plan to contain the Phoenix, but the matter became complicated with the arrival of Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega, who wanted to use the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie, one of the Stepford Cuckoos, who died trying to stop him from from taking over the Xavier Institute. Further inflaming the situation are the crew of the Shi'ar warship who attacked the Phoenix while it was en route to Earth. Their plan was to destroy the Force while it is still weak and incomplete. Eventually the X-Men pursued Jean and the Phoenix Force to the North Pole where Wolverine attempted to kill her several times to no avail. Wolverine asked her if she was Jean or the Phoenix and she replied "I am edalways Jean Grey and always the Phoenix". After Phoenix manageed to regain control and sealed herself in ice, The Phoenix Force took Cyclops captive and used his optic blasts as a means of powering herself. Emma Frost, in an attempt to subdue the Force, told her Cyclops no longer loved Jean, therefore he no longer loved The Phoenix, either. But she offered herself as a host for the Phoenix Force, who accepted and Cyclops quickly trapped them both in a Phoenix Egg containment unit created by the Beast. But then Quentin Quire arrived on the scene, intending to breach the unit and take the Phoenix for himself to bring Sophie back. Meanwhile within the Phoenix Egg, the White Queen was being consumed from within by the Phoenix's tremendous power. As she was not an 'Omega Level' mutant like Jean Grey-Summers was, she was incapable of serving as its host for long. As Quentin breached the Egg, he claimed the Phoenix and used its power to return Sophie to life, only to have her reject him and revert back to a lifeless corpse. This proved to be the final straw for the Force, who intended to destroy the planet, but then Jean emerged from the ice and battled her. The Phoenix was shocked that Jean was capable of such a feat without her power, to which Jean replied I am you. Don’t you remember? Now get out of that stupid body! Jean forcibly separated the Phoenix Force and Emma Frost from each other, telling her she knew that the Force was confused, but that in the White Hot Room, when all their pieces are back together, she would understand. The two merged together, but the Phoenix's mental stability continued to deteriorate. Cyclops instructed the White Queen and the Stepford Cuckoos to telepathically link all the X-Men across the Earth together and connect them all to Jean and the Phoenix. The emotional support and love they felt from Jean's friends and family was more than enough to restore the Phoenix's sanity and this was further signified when Phoenix created a new costume for herself--one of white and gold--and became the White Phoenix. However, as this happened, the Shi'ar warship created an Event Horizon above the North Pole, which annihilated everyone there. But then Cyclops found himself elsewhere with Phoenix before him as the White Phoenix. He told her to find herself--her pieces, and that once she did so, she will know what to do. Phoenix asked to see his eyes before she leaves and he complies, bathing them both in his optic power. Phoenix bid him farewell and he found himself and the other X-Men, alive and well on the ice. Phoenix had saved them all. But not before they had saved her. White Phoenix Now alive once again as the White Phoenix, Phoenix returned to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remained scattered through space. Phoenix Endsong #5 Phoenix Force merged fully with Jean, because it realized that Jean was one of its missing piece. Jean is Phoenix Force itself, its "heart, host, and self", so Phoenix Force merged with her again fully, under the control by Jean, finding its missing pieces, which shattered into billions of pieces. Phoenix Warsong Writer Greg Pak has said that Phoenix Warsong "is not another Jean Grey-Summers resurrection story. It's an essential Phoenix story, and therefore ultimately an essential tale for understanding Jean Grey-Summers." http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7464 Pak also stated that Warsong will lay the groundwork for the future of both Phoenix and the Phoenix. X-Men Messiah Complex Since the M-Day, where mutants are on their way to the extinction, Cerebra detects a new mutant baby born in Cooperstown, Alaska. Whether it is true or not, but the unnamed mutant baby resembles Jean a lot. It seems that she supposed to be Jean's reincarnation, as the hope for mutants. She has red hair as Jean, and when Cerebra detects her, she burns Cerebra. She also seems to have Phoenix's powers. And when Cyclops brings her on his hands, before he gives it to Cable, the baby hold a locket he wears, which contains the picture of him and Jean. Secret Invasion It is clear to be seen that Phoenix is in the first issue of Secret Invasion in her Green Phoenix costume, among several heroes rescued from a downed Skrull ship. It seems that they come from the glory of the 1970's era. However, whether this is indeed the real Phoenix and not a Skrull impostor remains to be seen, because of the fact that she is back to the White Hot Room as The White Phoenix. In Secret Invasion #4, Phoenix and Beast from the Skrull ship are killed, reverting to their Skrull forms upon their death. | Powers = Phoenix is an Omega-level mutant. Jean Grey-Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Jean Grey, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, her own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and she became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. She can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. She also can resurrect herself after death. Please note that Phoenix is able to generate cosmic flames which are not dependent on oxygen. Her fire and flames are created either through cosmic energy or by her ability to stimulate molecules which generates heat. Therefore, Phoenix can manifest fire independent of her environment even under seemingly impossible conditions such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. Telepathy'''Initially, her telepathy was suppressed by mental blocks by Professor Xavier: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Uncanny X-Men #383 **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging.Uncanny X-Men #333, X-Men #104 *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. X-Men #113 **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. New X-Men #124 **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. Uncanny X-Men #392 **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.Uncanny X-Men #392, Search for Cyclops #5 **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Uncanny X-Men #392, New X-Men #123 **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. Uncanny X-Men #281, #282 **Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. Citations needed. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. Uncanny X-Men #381 **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. X-Men Black Sun #5 **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Search for Cyclops #5, X-Men Unlimited #27 *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. X-Men #53, Uncanny X-Men #384 *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. New X-Men #117 *Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Marvel Comics Presents #15, Uncanny X-Men #382, #383 '''Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Phoenix had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes her the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; she and the Phoenix itself has stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. She is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power she has access to at any point based on her current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by herself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn.As revealed in Excalibur by Galactus. specific citation needed. Phoenix's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Phoenix is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, rechannel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis: After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic flames (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) are powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over them is so complete that they only harm what she chooses harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, the flames have no effect on her clothing or anything else in her vicinity. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. New X-Men #128, New X-Men #133 ]] *Resurrection: Any time Phoenix dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. This was shown in New X-Men when she resurrected Emma Frost from death, by reconstructing and repairing Emma's body on a molecular level. Furthermore, Emma's body had been obliterated while in diamond form, so Jean telekinetically merged her diamond body back together on a molecular level and then downloaded Beast's knowledge of human physiology in order to ensure that the heart, liver, lungs..., were placed in the correct place physiologically. It is still unknown how she resurrects somebody who has been dead for a while. Maybe she calls for the departed soul mentally while in the psionic firebird form, and takes them back from the realm of the dead after the departed soul realizes that she is calling out to them. Perhaps she captures the departed soul with the claws of the firebird and thus brings it back to the real world. In Phoenix Endsong, the Phoenix Force simply goes to the grave and enters Jean's rotting body. Afterwards, Jean's body is instantaneously healed and Jean simply is revived. Also, in Warsong, the Phoenix Force brings back the deceased Esme in a similar way. Bonding with the partly rotten body and simply healing it. Once healed, it is like Esme simply woke up from a dream state. New X-Men #148, #150, #152, #154, Phoenix Endsong #1,#3,#5. It has been suggested that she can resurrect others as well by reconstructing and repairing their bodies at a molecular level. Documentation is needed. It is unclear how Phoenix recalls the spirit of the departed in these cases, if such an act is possible. | Abilities = Phoenix excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. She has a college education from Metro College. | Strength = Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Phoenix demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons. The dazzling display left Summers in mental and physical pain, having burst multiple internal vessels in her ears, nose etc. during the act. New X-Men 116 From this display it can be theorised that Phoenix's maximum telekinetic load is 50 tons under severe conditions. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane. | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Film X-Men (film) In ''X-Men, Jean was introduced as the team’s medical doctor and is involved in a long-term relationship with Cyclops. A love triangle develops between her, Cyclops, and Wolverine. Jean's powers are relatively mild compared to her teammates', and her telepathy is not nearly as powerful as that of Professor X, who is still teaching her to develop it. She fights Toad at Liberty Island, only to get her face coated in a layer of his slime-spit. However at the process of rescuing Rogue at Liberty Island to stop Magneto from using the Mutation Device to mutate the UN leaders, the energy source from the Mutation Device somehow triggers her senses as she felt something strange within her begins to rise . Famke Janssen portrays Phoenix in the feature films X-Men, X2, and X-Men: The Last Stand X2 (film) In X2, at the Science Museum, Jean expresses her concerns to Cyclops about her experiences of frequent bad dreams and headaches. Jean begins to exhibit Phoenix Force-like powers as she uses her telekinesis to deflect the missiles fired at the X-Men while trying to escape from the US Air Force. Her eyes glow fiery red as she successfully destroys one missile, and again in another incident when she fights Cyclops, who is under William Stryker's control. After the destruction in Alkali Lake, Jean sacrifices herself to save her teammates from a ruptured dam. Her power reaches the maximum level as she controls the waters while getting the Blackbird off the ground. Jean is then engulfed in a massive fiery glow of energy, as she closes her eyes and let the waters crash onto her. At the end of X2, a vision of a phoenix raptor is seen underneath the lake where Jean 'seemingly' died. X-Men: The Last Stand *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Jean's death severely affects Cyclops who keeps having nightmares of her. He returns to Alkali Lake where Jean Grey resurrects. They begin to kiss and it appears she seemingly kills him by atomizing him with her telekinesis(though this is unconfirmed). Unconscious, she is taken back to the mansion by Storm and Wolverine. There it is revealed that since childhood, Jean had powers that were beyond limitations. Fearing that Jean could not control her vast powers, Charles Xavier put psychic blocks around her subconscious mind to keep Jean's immense powers at bay. As a result while growing up, Jean has developed a dual personality - one being her usual self and the other is her powerful side which calls itself the 'Dark Phoenix'. Jean's Dark Phoenix powers began to manifest as she uses her telekinesis to attack Xavier. Her eyes turn black (with a subtle amount of fire in her irises), her hair goes from dark red to a fiery orange colour, and her skin darkens and becomes veiny (almost zombie like) as she atomizes Xavier and joins Magneto's Brotherhood. Upon attacking Alcatraz Island Dark Phoenix, unleashes her Armageddon fury and destroys much of Worthington Labs, the X-Jet, and kills both mutants and humans along the way. Wolverine tells Storm to get everyone to safety since he's the only one who can stop her. He manages to get Jean to re-surface long enough, and she pleads for him to stop her from causing any more harm. Wolverine expresses his love for Jean, and then stabs her with his claws. Her gravestone is later seen next to Cyclops' and Xavier's. Television X-Men Animated Series Jean Grey-Summers was a character in the X-Men animated television series of the mid-1990s and was voiced by Catherine Disher. The Dark Phoenix saga was introduced in the third season. Jean also appeared in animated form in X-Men: Evolution, a reworking of the X-Men mythos that recast the characters (including Jean) as teenage students at a public high school in addition to matriculation at the Xavier Institute. Jean was voiced by Venus Terzo in this series. Video Games * Phoenix appears as "Marvel Girl", a playable character in 1990's X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants for the PC. Phoenix is a supporting character in X-Men (Sega video game). * Phoenix appears as "Phoenix" in her blue-and-gold uniform in X-Men: Gamemaster's Legacy for the Sega Game Gear. * Phoenix also appears as "Phoenix" in the X-Men: Mutant Academy games for the Sony PlayStation. * Phoenix appears as both "Phoenix" and "Dark Phoenix" in X-Men: Next Dimension for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo Gamecube. * Phoenix appears as a playable character in X-Men Legends X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Phoenix is also a playable character in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. She also appears as "Dark Phoenix" exclusively for PSP version of the game. She is a very good character to have on the team (the only downside is that she is useless against robots and Sentinels). In Act4, having Phoenix on the team, she enables a Full VO conversation with Archangel (Phoenix does not have to be the active character). Having Phoenix or Iceman in team can also trigger a conversation with Grizzly. Phoenix's default appearance in the game is her Ultimate Marvel Girl costume. There are other available costumes: Marvel Girl original costume, Phoenix Costume, Dark Phoenix Costume, AoA costume. X-Men: The Official Game Phoenix has a small part in the video game X-Men: The Official Game. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Phoenix appears as an Non-player character in the recently released Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PSP, and is playable in the GameBoy Advance version of the game. | Notes = | Trivia = * Jean's resemblance to [[Rose (Logan)|Rose] may have affected Wolverine's attraction to her. * Although against the X-Men's ideals, Phoenix has killed enemies before: Prism and MeMe, although Prism's destruction was accidental. * In the Amalgam Universe, Phoenix mixed with a DC hero called Beatriz Bonilla DaCosta aka Fire. She then took the codename "Firebird" as the combination of her "Phoenix" codename and Beatriz's "Fire" codename, with real name Beatriz Grey. Marvel's "Dark Phoenix Saga" story also being followed by Amalgam Universe, but in Amalgam the story called "Dark Firebird Saga." And, Phoenix also romantically involved with metamutant named "Apollo", Amalgam version of Cyclops who combined with DC character named Ray, which also refers the romantic relationship between Phoenix and Cyclops. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * X-Men * X-Factor * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Phoenix Force * Madelyne Pryor | Links = *Jean Grey-Summers at Wikipedia }} hu:Csodalány Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Silver Age Category:Telepaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Phoenix Force